1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature regulated specimen transporter and more particularly pertains to controlling the temperature and environment of a clinical specimen during transportation with a temperature regulated specimen transporter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of transportable containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, transportable containers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling the temperature of objects placed therein are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,302 to Reviel discloses a personal insulin cooler. U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,711 to Beitner discloses a portable refrigerator unit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,383 to Reed et al. discloses a compact thermoelectric refrigerator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,898 to Preis discloses a small thermoelectric cooler. U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,870 to Beitner discloses a thermoelectric cooler.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a temperature regulated specimen transporter that is portable in design, allows a plurality of temperature set points to be entered, and heats and cools specimens contained therein based on the set points entered.
In this respect, the temperature regulated specimen transporter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of controlling the temperature and environment of a clinical specimen during transportation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved temperature regulated specimen transporter which can be used for controlling the temperature and environment of a clinical specimen during transportation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.